fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Moulder
, Mulder |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) |firstseen =Chapter 2: The Protected |class =Priest (The Sacred Stones/Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Moulder is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is a mature priest of Frelia, and is gentle and reassuring. He is well trusted by King Hayden, and is sent to aid Eirika alongside Gilliam and Vanessa. He is a very kind person and acts as a father-figure to most characters in the story. He seems either somewhat absent minded or too devoted to his work, such as in his A support with Gilliam, where he is revealed to have carried the crown at King Hayden's coronation, and dropped the crown when a young Gilliam yelled at him to get a hold of himself, or in his supports with Syrene in which he forgets his own birthday. In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' Base Stats Growth Rates |70%* |40% |50% |40%** |20% |25% |25% |} * 80% in the Japanese version ** 45% in the Japanese version Promotion Gains Choice 1= D +40 }} |-|Choice 2= C D }} Supports *Vanessa *Colm *Gilliam *Syrene Overall Moulder is the earliest staff user that the player gains access to, joining with Vanessa in chapter 2. As the earliest staff user, he will have a great deal of utility for a time when he is the only way to heal a player unit without resorting to forts or vulneraries, wasting a turn. Moulder starts the game with a fairly high C rank in staves, and it is very easy for him to acquire the A rank in staves needed to use the powerful lategame staves such as the Warp. His C-rank in staves can come in useful during chapter 6, should you not decide to arena abuse in chapter 5 with Natasha as you could buy Restore staves after chapter 5 on the world map, and there are quite a bit of poison weapons in chapter 6, allowing Moulder to gain a lot of EXP and help lower damage taken (Although you could just heal the HP lost by the poison 4 times, then use the Restore on the 5th turn for optimal experience gains). However, Moulder has a great deal of trouble acquiring enough experience to promote and to level up his fairly unremarkable magic to use them well in fast playthroughs. Statwise, Moulder's only weak points are in magic and luck, both of which can be alleviated through support options. However, his lower magic stat will give him issues as a healer, as he may not be able to heal as much HP as other available healers are capable of healing. In terms of his other stats, Moulder has unusually high HP for a magic user, as well as average skill and speed and an unusually high defense growth rate, though the latter is alleviated by Moulder's low starting defense stat. In addition, Moulder's resistance growth rate is rather low for a magic user, meaning he is not as ideal for handling enemy magic users as other magic users like Artur and Lute. However, his resistance will wind up higher than most physically-inclined units and about the same as Pegasus riders like Vanessa and Tana. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats |-|SpotPass= *Enemy only; joins unequipped |-|Enemy (Smash Brethren)= Quotes Defeat: Chapter 7: Final Chapter: Endings ; '''Moulder, Wise Counselor' (心温かき神官 Kokoro atatakaki shinkan) : "After the War of the Stones, Moulder continued to serve the royal family of Frelia. His wisdom served to guide King Innes as it had served King Hayden before him." Gallery File:FE8 Moulder.gif|Moulder's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:Moulder in battle.JPG|Moulder as a Priest. File:moulder bishop magic.gif|Moulder as a Bishop. File:Moulder as a Sage.JPG|Moulder as a Sage Moulder Slayer.jpg|Moulder activating Slayer in battle Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Male Characters